Memories
by ZelieHorse1
Summary: Memories of Elronds past come back to haunt him. Who will help him through? Please R&R


_Elrond_

Elrond sighed. It had been a long day and it did not help that memories of a lost past kept coming to the surface. Now he was sitting in a meeting of warring elves, arguing about trivial matters.

He sighed once more. He could feel the gaze of the ancient balrog slayer, Glorfindel resting on him from where the golden-haired elf sat across the long hall. Usually he had the patience for these tedious meetings, but not today.

Then to his relief a small bell chimed. It was supper time and all meetings were to end. Elrond wasted no time at all going to the door. The gaggle of still-arguing elves followed. He did not slow his fast pace when Glorfindel caught up to him.

" _Mellon nîn?_ What is the matter?" the balrog slayer asked.

Elrond did not reply, just ran a hand through his obsidian hair. As much as Glorfindel was his friend, he did not wish to impart the memories to him. One might think that Elrond was stuck in the gory past. He did not even feel up to supper. His wife and young elflings might worry but he had to deal with this onrushing wave of emotions and memories. Glorfindel would have to wait. Elrond walked quickly, leaving his friend behind, making for the gardens.

 _Glorfindel_

Glorfindel had started worrying when in a meeting he saw his friend, the ever-patient Elrond sigh, twice. He vowed to find out what was wrong and did not have to wait long to ask because the bell for supper rang. Then another thing happened to puzzle him. Elrond who usually stays and talks to elves and therefore last out the door was the one swinging it open first! Something was definitely wrong with his friend.

Glorfindel ran to catch up with his fast walking friend.

" _Mellon nîn?_ What is the matter?" the now very worried balrog slayer inquired and to his surprise Elrond did not answer but just ran a hand through his hair. Elrond never did that unless he was worried or preoccupied with something. Then another unexpected action from his friend occurred. Elrond stalked off quickly leaving Glorfindel behind and very confused and worried when Glorfindel realized that his friend was not heading for the dining hall but headed for the gardens at an alarming pace. Something was definitely wrong.

After taking a moment to try and puzzle out his friends behavior and failing, Glorfindel decided to seek out the one elf who could always get through to Elrond. His wife, Celebrian. He headed to the dining hall.

When Glorfindel reached the dining hall he was attacked by two young elflings with flowing black hair.

"Whoa! Slow down little ones!" he exclaimed, caught by surprise. Though it was not surprising when a female voice called soon after his cry was voiced.

"Elladan! Elrohîr! You know better than that to jump on Lord Glorfindel! Apologize!" the voice called.

Two identical voices chanted together, "We're sorry Lord Glorfindel."

"It is quite alright elflings" he replied looking in relief at their mother who was approaching with a tiny, baby in her arms. It was Celebrian! Seeming to read his mind Celebrian shooed her two young sons off to play.

"What happened? Where is Elrond?" she immediately questioned.

Glorfindel started to tell her what had transpired.

 _Elrond_

Elrond was standing in his gardens in the last homely house but his mind was wandering far away to times long past. First it was the battle of the last Alliance. So many of his friends were lost that day, too many. Then images of Gil-Galad, also slain that day, came to mind. Then he saw his brother, Elros, old and weary. Then Malgor and Meadhros. Why would these memories cease to stop?

Elrond unknowingly started to pace, muttering furiously. All the other elves in the garden did not dare approach their Lord for the look of burning fury that flamed deep within his eyes. Though within, Elrond felt unstable and weak. Why were these memories coming to mind now? What could they mean?

Eyes not truly seeing, feet not feeling as he paced until a gentle hand halted him, resting on his shoulder. The soft voice of its owner woke him from horrible visions of friends and family he could not save, and the world burning.

"Elrond?"

His head snapped up.

"Celebrian..." he breathed.

As she tried looking into his eyes, he turned his head away from her searching gaze.

"Elrond…tell me what is wrong" she commanded him.

Suddenly, more terrible that all of the past combined a snippet of the future appeared in his eyes. He saw her, his beloved wife, lying in the road covered in blood. Then her soft hand touched his pale white face successfully bringing him out of the vision.

He looked straight into her eyes before slowly leaning forward to wrap his arms around her. He began to shake, trembling with each gasping breath. If Celebrian could see his face she would see tears swiftly, silently falling. She wrapped her arms around him, comforting him. For awhile they stood there he holding onto her like his life depended on it, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

Finally after a good deal of time had passed they parted in silent agreement to meet later in their chambers.

Later Elrond found himself in his chambers, sitting reading when his twin sons burst in with questions, stories, and nonsense. He smiled forgetting the visons of the past and the vision of the future.


End file.
